Recently, there has been a movement towards managed mobile devices. In such a configuration, an enterprise may permit the user of a managed device to access sensitive corporate data. In view of such access, it is important to maintain the integrity of these managed devices. For example, some users of managed devices may modify the devices to enable them to perform certain tasks that were not intended by the original manufacturer. Such a process is commonly referred to as “jailbreaking” a device. In this scenario, limitations imposed on the device by the manufacturer, operating system (OS), framework or runtime environment may be removed, which can permit unauthorized applications to be installed, hidden capabilities to be activated, security features to be bypassed or information that is normally inaccessible to be retrieved. As such, an enterprise must be certain that its protected data is not compromised by a device that has been altered in this fashion.